Kidnapped
by LoVe-946
Summary: What if veronica had been kidnapped instead of Lilly being Murdered on October 3rd - Incomplete but Finished Writing.
1. Prolouge

This idea wasn't mine it was bite-me-edward-C. so you should really also read his story, It's a fantastic Idea.

A gun was pointed at my head, I tried to break free of the ropes but all it did was burn my wrists, I screamed but noone came, I looked up at my kidnapper, He was wearing a ski mask, he always wore a ski mask. I whimpered as I heard the van pull over. It had been 4 months scince I had been taken on october 3rd, I still had the broozes from the previouse week, It was tourture not knowing how my father was coping, and I was more worried about my mother, she was already drinking alchohol Before I was kidnapped, I hoped that she was still alive, even if drunk.

The man quickly lowered the gun and picked me up, he opened the door and through me outside, with a thud I landed on my side, I felt a snap and a sharp pain in my arm, I knew something was broken. The man quickly slide the door shut and the car screeched as the drived poot his foot on the gas in a rush to get away, once I was sure that the van had disappeared from my sight, I slowly stood up, I looked around, I was in the desert, I looked up and saw a sign

12 Miles to Neptune

I started to walk, I knew that when I reached Home I wounden't be the same Veronica Mars I was before I left.

Sorry for the short chapter,Wrote it during my lunch Periode and it was the 2nd chapter I had written along with an Update to Mastermind. I will update If I get 10 good Reviews! Lol!


	2. Return Home

Okay, so, I know my chapter are short and all, but please just cope with me, I'll update really quickly if I get up to 20 reviews!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF VERONICA MARS

I slowley walked up the steps towards home, It was closer to then the hospital, My wrists were still bound behind my back and my arm was killing me it hurt so much. AsI reached the front door I knew my father was home, He was moving inside the house, I kicked the door with my foot and heard my father moving inside the house, it surprised me that he was home, i figured he would be at work.

He pulled the door open and turned around, not evening looking at me to see who it was

"Come in" he muttered as he went back to what he was doing, I limped inside the house, my feet had blisteres all over them and I knew it would hurt more in the morning.

"Dad" I whispered to him as he was looking in the fridge for something, I saw his body go stiff, He slowly lifted his head out of the fridge door and turned around to face me.

"VERONICA!" He run up to me and pulled me into the biggest hug I'd ever had

I screamed in pain the second he had me in his arms, he quickly released me and looked at my face

"Veronica, whats wrong" He asked panicked

"My arm" I whispered back, it was then that he relised that my arms where bound behind my back and one was swelling massivly.

"Oh, veronica.." he whispered, that was when my world went black.

Okay, I'll try to update soon when I have 20 reviews of course. And I'll try to write a long chapter next time.


	3. School

Okay, So I'm going on holidays and this will be my last posting for around 2 weeks, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING: Besides my own imagination... Wait a sec, I lost that in a game of poker, nope I don't own anything. :p

It had been around 4 months since Veronica had returned home, Her arm had been removed from the cast awhile ago, and her father had insisted that she take a few more weeks off, in those weeks, She had totally redone her wardrobe, It now manly consisted of dark clothes most from the salvation army. She had gotten a haircut and had change her makeup style, she wounden't tell her dad anything about the kidnapping, she told the sheiff that she coulden't remember anything, but that was a lie, she remembered every single little detail, and she knew she was going to catch whoever did this to her.

She knew her dad was worried, after she had gotten her cast removed, she had started helping out with some of his cases, her attitude had changed and she was more 'sassy'. She had manged to catch about 2 dozen cheat spouses and 2 wifes vioulateing their pre-nups.

It was the first day of school, and all she could think about was how Lilly, Logan and Duncan where doing. As she stepped out of her car she noticed a group of people hanging around the flagpole, as she walked up she finally saw a boy tapped but nacked to the pole with the words 'Snich' Incorrectly spelt across his chest, she just shook her head as she moved up to him and pushed past the crowd.

"Move" she said without even looking at the guy taking a photo

"Who died and made you..." He stopped when he saw Veronica pull out a switch blade

"Freak.." she heard the guy whisper before he left

"New here ha?" she questioned the flag pole guy as she started to cut him down, he just nodded at her

"well welcome to neptune high, Go PIRATES, she yelled out as everyone started to file away as the bell went.

TA DA! Lol, I'll see if I can get acess to the internet on holiday but no garentee. :)


	4. Thinking: Short Chapter

Hey Yall! I found an Internet Cafe so i'll try and come here as much as I can, well Imbetween the surfing an all.

Veronica walked down the halls of neptune high, Sje still didn't understand why here dad didn't want to tell people she was back, she figured it was because the kidnappers didn't think she would have survived, but here she was neptune lunch area, she hadn't paid attention in most of her classes, but who would have thought she would have.

She took a seat at an empty table and looked towards the 09ers, She smiled as she saw Lily, Duncan and Logan all sitting at the table laughing, she coulden't help but remember October 3rd

Sorry for the massivly short chapter but I'm on a time limit here people. I promise for a flashback next chapter!


	5. Flashback

Hey, My dad got a Telstra Expresscard YAY! Which means I have Internet acess from home, So I can write as many stories as I can between surfing and swimming in the lagoon.

FLASHBACKS IN _this_ Form

_Flashback_

_Veronica was sitting at a cafe with lily it was basically deserted except for a guy sitting in the corner and the waittres taking their orders, as the waittres walked away lily turned to veronica and smiles_

_"Veronica Mars, What are we going to do with your fabulouse self?"_

_"What do you mean lily" _

_"Well, I'm going to college soon, daddy dearest wants brown, but I'm thinking somewhere close to a popular beach, you know with all the boys"_

_Veronica blushed understanding fully well what her best friend was talking about_

_"Lily I'll be fine, I'm going to..."_

_Veronica was cut off as gun shots where fired and she was throughn to the floor by the man who was sitting in the corner, the next thing she knew lily was knocked out with blood seeping from her head and she was being dragged to a black van just outside, the men holding her had a white cloth over her mouth in seconds and next she saw black_

_End Flashback_

Veronica was pulled back from her stuper as the guy from the flag poll sat down across from her

"Did I say you could sit here?" She snapped,

the guy immedietly started to pack his things up

Veronica felt in instant pang of guilt

"It okay, you can sit whereever you want"

"I just want to say thanks it was cool what you did back there.."

The guy was cut off by the leader of the PCH bike gang walking up to them

"Well...well...well, what do we have hear, Didn't I tell you to wait for me"

"Leave him alone"

I PROMISE to but some logan lily and duncan contact in the next chapter I was going to in this but were going into town so I'll write another chapter when we get back.


	6. Weevil: ELI NAVARRO

weevil looked down at veronica, and smiled.

"well looky what we have here.. Blondie"

Weevil nodded down to her, she smiled up at him and stood up to faced him, she knew she had the attention of the whole school by know

"The only time I care what a ... Women... Is saying to me is when she riding my big old hog, but then its not much words just a bunch of oohhs and ahhhs"

Veronica smirked at him, she knew weevil relized she wasn't that same veronica as before, and she also knew that he wanted to see who she was now

"So its big ha?" she said taking a step closer to him

"Legendary" He replied without taking his eyes off of her

"Well lets see it then" she said gesturing to his pants, she knew that the whole school was looking, that included the 09ers. "If it's as big as you say then i'll be your girlfriend... Oh! we can go to prom together" she stated in a peppy voice it then turn normal as she continued still smirking at weevil "comon, i'm on a schedual here vato"

One of weevils lackeys pushed to the front and looked at veronica then weevil

"Don't let blondie talk to you like that"

"leave it feelix, shes fine"

weevil nodded at veronica, understanding where she know stood in the community: not with the 09ers, but not with the PCHers either

Veronica just smiled at weevil, she heard he was the leader of the PCHers before she was kidnapped and apparently a 'badass' but the guy she saw know was surprising her, he understood where she wanted to stand and left it alone, maybe just maybe there was a future for eli navarro.

Weevil knew he had the attention of the 09ers so he took that opportunity to turn and look at them

He just smilled and shook his head, he saw the lookeds of surprise cross all of their faces. He turned back to veronica and nodded, he then started to walk away but stopped and turned back, he looked at the 09ers again and saw that he still had their attention so he took it

"LATER MARS!" he called out to veronica smirking at her,

Veronica spun around and glared at him, she ignored the looks of confusion sent her way

"ELI NAVARRO!"

weevil just smiled and she knew he was remembering the first month she was back

_flashback_

_"get out of my way"_

_Weevil said as he pushed past veronica_

_"Watch it" she helled at him as he walked past, the moment he heard the voice he knew who it was straight away_

_"Veronica mars?" he stated looking at her, she had shorter hair and a knew outfit._

_"And you would be...?"_

_"Eli Navarro" he stated as he just stared at her "your meant to be kidnapped"_

_"Past tense" she said "eli narvarro, oh ya, my dad arrested you a few times as sheriff"_

_"the one and only" he said smiling at her, veronica looked past him and at the bar he was heading into_

_"Hey, cound you do me a favour?"_

_"Depends on whats in it for me?"_

_"100"_

_"Sure, wha'cha got for me blondie?"_

_"I need this information" she handed a peace of paper to him "from this guy "she handed him a picture "and I'm not really allowed in the PCH Bar soo..."_

_"Sure" he said as he looked down at the picture, veronica put a 50 in his hand_

_"half now, rest when you come out with the info"_

_end flashback_

Veronica had continued to call weevil in on situations that she needed help with, and she was pretty sure that they where developing a pretty weird relasionship

"WHAT?" He yelled back "I FIGURED YOU'D WANT A BIG ENTRACE, AND I" He bowed at her "JUST GRANTED IT!" He yelled before turning on his heel and walking out of the grounds.

Veronica slowly turned around to face the 09er table, she just smiled at their clearly surprised and confused faces and sat back down at her table.

she looked up to wallace who was staring at her

"what?"

"nothing" he said shaking his head

she just shook her head back at him as she started to rise from the table

"Later" she said as she turned to leave, she was walking towards the door, still with eyes plastered on her when she felt a pair of arms tighten around her, she immedietly went stiff and whimpered, the person holding her, hearing her whimper let her go, she turned around to see the face of a worried but smiling logan

"Veronica" he breathed.

TADA. now I am really dispointed, I had a feeling my story was bad, but bad enough that I ONLY GOT !4! REVIEWS for one chapter! I am NOT i repeat NOT updating until I Get atleast 45 reviews! lol


	7. Proving It's Veronica

Okay So Now I Am Going To Try And Write Longer Chapters Which Will Mean You Guys... Will Have To Wait For My Updates. I am aware that sometimes I do make spelling mistakes but please try to correct them in your head as I am in YEAR 8, lol.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything

Veronica Smiled Up At Logan As She Saw the Concern Still Etched Across His Face

"Logan" She Said With a Nod at Him

"Ronnie... When Did You Get Back?"

"Around Four Months Ago"

"Four Months! Geez and You Couldn't Tell Us"

"It Was My Dads Idea"

Veronica Looked Past Logan's Shoulder and Saw all the 09ers Staring at Them

Logan Followed Her Gaze and Just Smiled

"Shall We?"

Logan Grabbed Veronica's Hand And Started To Walk Towards The Table With Her Following In Tow.

Once They Reached the Table, Veronica Let Go of Logan's Hand and Looked At All the Faces, She Saw Lily Looking at Her.

"Hey Lil" Lily Just Continued To Star for A Few Moments

"How... How Do We Know You're The Real Veronica Mars? I Mean... You... You Look Like Her, Besides the Look and Hair, But... You Don't Have the Same Personality as Her"

"Well, See that's What Happens When You've Been Kidnapped" She Replied with a Shrug of Her Shoulders As If ItDidn't Really Matter

"Still How Do We Know If It's The Real You?" lily said still looking at her

Veronica looked at lily then at the table, she saw a piece of pizza untouched

"Ohhh PIZZA" she said as she reached over and grabbed it, she took a massive bite and then looked at Logan

"Well that proves it people" he said gesturing to a smiling veronica with pizza in hand

"Veronica Mars is back in town"

Duncan who had been sitting quietly in the corner perked up at that.

"Veronica…. Can we talk?" veronica just nodded, Duncan looked at lily then Logan

Both Logan and lily got up as Duncan looked at them and started to walk towards a classroom with Veronica and Duncan in tow.

Hey sorry for the short chapter. Don't hate me! But I got stumped, I'm having a small writers block, I was planning on making this chapter heaps long… but I didn't know where to go from here so if you have any idea's please tell me. Also the chapter with weevil, I started it out as if they didn't know each other but then I decided that weevil could introduce veronica back so I went from there. Also what's a Beta? lol


	8. Meeting

I suck… I really REALLY suck. How long has it been since I updated? Sorry I just got carried away with reading other stories then got totally obsessed with Tin Man started writing fanfic for that then Doctor Who. I TOTALLY SUCK! It's ok; tell me how much I suck! Lol, anyway here is my next chapter, probably really bad but I tried PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Veronica smiled up at Logan as he took her hand squeezing it tightly, trying to give her some form of comfort.

Veronica, Logan and Lily (A/N: Am I spelling it right?) all followed Duncan as he led them into an empty classroom.

Once everyone was inside and Duncan and closed the door behind them they all turned to Veronica.

"So… What's the news around here?" Veronica asked sheepishly trying, and failing, to break the tension.

"Where were you Veronica?" Logan asked finally

"No idea, don't remember" she deadpanned averting her eyes from him.

"Veronica" Duncan whispered as he took a step towards her, Veronica acted instantly and took a step back, her hand reached into her bag grabbing hold of the taser securely.

"No touching, okay guys? No touching" Veronica said as an explanation

Lily and Duncan just stared as her confused, unable to take in that she had rejected a hug from Duncan her boyfriend from before the kidnapping and her 'one true love'. Logan on the other hand just stared at Veronica and nodded his head in silent understanding.

"So news" Logan said breaking the awkward silence "Duncan here has just started dating Meg manning"

"Veronica" Duncan tried to interrupt Logan's speech but was silence at Veronica's sigh of relief

"Well that puts the breakup straight off of my list of things to do"

Duncan just looked at her confusion and hurt clearly written across his face.

"Wait your Veronica Mars, Innocent girl totally in love with dorkus brother" Lily said finally coming into the conversation.

Logan just ignored lily and Duncan and continued Talking "Me and Lily finally broke up officially so I'm free, so to speak, and that's pretty much it"

Logan then turned to Lily and answered what she had previously regarded to "She's not Veronica Lily" Lily and veronica both looked at him bewilderment written across both their faces "Well it is but it isn't, she's veronica just not our pink and kind veronica form before the kidnapping, she's changed, and I for one can't wait to find out who she's become"

With that Logan smiled at Veronica thinking that there meeting had ended as the bell for class just went.

"Miss mars," Logan said nodding his head at her "Seeing as we missed lunch, care to skip the rest of school and let me get top know you?"

"Certainly Mr Echolls," Veronica replied with a small smile playing on her lips.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

TOTALLY SUCKS! I'll try to update sooner but your gonna have to nag me ALOT!!


	9. Important: AN a MUST read

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue any of my stories, I might continue writing them again later on in life but for now I can't really think about writing a number of stories, but, I LOVE writing so i'm gonna put a poll up on my page and you can all vote for the one story you want me to continue. The story with the most votes is the one I'll continue, with all the other storied anyone is allowed to continue them if they want just email me because I'd love to read them!


End file.
